Boss Beaver
Boss Beaver is a cranky, ill-tempered North American beaver with a booming voice in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. Background Physical Description Boss Beaver has the typical appearance of a beaver: brown and obese with yellow buck teeth. While his main pelt is regular brown, his chest is cream light brown in color and his hands are coated with darker brown fur. Like most beavers, Boss Beaver has a long, rounded dark gray tail with lines in the middle. Additionally, Boss Beaver wears a white hard hat. Personality Boss Beaver is cranky and ill-tempered and he has a booming voice. He owns a lumber mill and has his own philosophies: Makuta Hamaka, which means "Work Real Hard", and Safety First. He likes his job of making Timon and Pumbaa work for him and being safe. Boss Beaver shows his rather cranky, antagonistic, and unfair side when he decides to take the credit for building a dam when it was really Timon and Pumbaa who built the dam. Another example is when he tells Timon and Pumbaa that they violated a safety regulation on screaming at high volume and they owe him pennies, when the duo had every right to scream since their lives were in danger. A favorite quote of Boss Beaver's (this is usually what he says to introduce himself) is: "I am Boss Beaver! The reason why they call me Boss Beaver is that I am a boss and I am a beaver, therefore I am Boss Beaver!" Role in the series Backstory Boss Beaver's lifestyle is the exact opposite of Timon and Pumbaa's Hakuna Matata lifestyle: Boss Beaver likes to work while Timon and Pumbaa like to relax. Other than that, not much is known about his past. It is revealed in "Amusement Bark" that he has a son named Boy Beaver, who appears to be annoying, obnoxious, and mischievous. ''Timon and Pumbaa'' "Oregon Astray" Pumbaa goes to Timon to tell him that he gave them jobs as dam builders, which Timon doesn't seem to like. Pumbaa drags Timon to Boss Beaver's place and Boss Beaver puts white hard hats and buck teeth on Timon and Pumbaa and makes the duo cut down trees to make a dam. After all the hard work, Pumbaa realizes that it's too much. When Timon suggested that he and Pumbaa take an extended lunch hour, Boss Beaver goes to the two and show them money, making Timon change his mind and decide to work even more. After all the work Timon has done, Boss Beaver gives Timon a yellow hard hat and makes him Pumbaa's boss. Timon makes Pumbaa cut down some trees while he counts them. Pumbaa then asks Timon if he could show up to dinner tonight, and the meerkat promises he'll do so. When Timon is working in a bathroom, Boss Beaver gives him forms to fill out. The beaver then tells Timon that he should fire Pumbaa. Come nighttime, and Timon goes to Pumbaa to fire him. Pumbaa then makes his friend choose his philosophy: Makuta Hamaka or Hakuna Matata. Timon and Boss Beaver are at a press, with Boss Beaver giving a speech. Boss Beaver then gets the credit for building the dam when it was really Timon and Pumbaa who built it. When Boss Beaver fires Timon, water pushes the dam out of the way and splashes everyone. Boss Beaver accuses Timon for building the dam and the meerkat tells the boss that since he's the one who took all the credit, no one will ever vote for him again. Boss Beaver then asks Timon for a job. Timon and Pumbaa make Boss Beaver their waiter. "Washington Applesauce" Boss Beaver makes a non-speaking cameo in this episode when one of the pies gets thrown in his face as Timon tries to save Pumbaa from getting eaten by the worm. "Maine-Iacs" After Timon and Pumbaa follow two bugs to a trunk of a tree and eat them, the tree gets cut down and gets taken to Boss Beaver's lumber mill. With Timon and Pumbaa still inside the tree, it gets cut in half. Boss Beaver shows up and tells Timon and Pumbaa that they have violated a number of safety regulations, so they have to put 46 pennies in his safety jar. When Timon tells the boss that he and Pumbaa don't have any pennies, Boss Beaver gives the two a job so they can earn some. While Timon and Pumbaa are working at the lumber mill, Timon violates three more safety regulations. So puts 49 pennies in Boss Beaver's safety jar. Boss Beaver then lets Timon and Pumbaa go and tells them that he should never catch them being unsafe again. When Timon and Pumbaa leave, they go to a door labeled "Fire Escape." When Timon opens the door, fire comes out. When the meerkat closes the door, fire gets on a barrel. Timon suggests that they hide the barrel before Boss Beaver sees it, but all the other doors are unsafe. When Timon hides the barrel in the last door, fireworks come out. Boss Beaver comes out of his office to see what's going on, but Timon denies that there are fireworks and he puts the boss back in his office. One of the fireworks gets in Boss Beaver's office and Boss Beaver gets caught by it and it causes a fire in the lumber mill, with Boss Beaver in danger. When Timon and Pumbaa rescue the beaver, the lumber mill burns down. Timon tells Boss Beaver that the fire was all his fault and he gives him his last penny. "Amusement Bark" Timon and Pumbaa arrive at an amusement park called Boss Beaver's Log Land, with the duo arguing about what to do. Pumbaa outsmarts Timon with the reversal trick and the two go to a souvenir shop. Timon meets an obnoxious kid named Boy Beaver, who breaks everything in the shop, making Pumbaa believe it was Timon who did so. Boss Beaver shows up and tells the two that of when they break something, they must buy it. When Pumbaa tells Boss Beaver that he and Timon don't have any money, Boss Beaver gives the two jobs at the park. Timon and Pumbaa work at a local restaurant called "Hot Log on a Stick", where they have to put logs on sticks. While Timon and Pumbaa do the job, Boy Beaver messes with the Hot Log Control, making the job difficult for Timon and Pumbaa. Timon sees Boy Beaver and tries to reverse the control, but it's stuck. Logs come out of the oven. Timon and Pumbaa are now at a monorail, with Pumbaa controlling it. Timon sees Boy Beaver everywhere and tries to catch him, making Pumbaa drive the monorail uncontrollably and end up breaking it. Boss Beaver now gives Timon and Pumbaa a job where they have to wear beaver costumes and hold beaver balloons. Timon sees Boy Beaver running and goes after him, making Pumbaa now hold two balloons and fly up in the air. The balloons touch something pointy and pops. Boss Beaver now makes Timon and Pumbaa ride the Log Flume with his son. Timon tries to convince Pumbaa and Boss Beaver that it was Boy Beaver who did the damage, but Boss Beaver doesn't seem to believe him and Pumbaa suggests that they give the kid a chance. Timon and Pumbaa ride the Log Flume with Boy Beaver messing with the controls. Boss Beaver catches his son and now believes Timon. After the Log Flume breaks, Timon and Pumbaa buy the amusement park and rename it "Timon and Pumbaa's Log Land." The two make Boss Beaver and his son work at Hot Log on a Stick. Family Members * Son: Boy Beaver Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Rodents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series